What in The World
by Kurosaki Nami
Summary: What if Sasuke's brain were replaced with some random overly gay man's brain? Find out here...


My first story. What if Sasuke's brain were replaced with the brain of some random overly gay man?? Find out right here, folks.  
  
Disclaimer: Must I? All right, I DO NOT own Naruto, nor its characters or any other such stuff. So yeah on with my story.  
  
Chapter 1: Mystery Boy  
  
The morning sunlight peeked through the green leaves, playing on the face of a young blonde haired boy, who was cautiously crouched inside the safety of small bush trying to contain his amusement. He could see his rival from where he knelt. The black haired boy sat there on the stone bench, eyes closed. The wind blew his hair about. The blonde boy twitched.  
  
"AIII-YAAHH!!!!"  
  
And with that he sprang from concealment, right into the direction of the other boy, roaring like some untamed beast, and while still in midair, the black haired boy spoke.  
  
"Don't even try to scare me Naruto. I knew you were there at least 7 minutes ago. You think I'm deaf? People in the next village could have heard your snickering."  
  
Naruto face faulted and fell to the ground. He quickly picked himself up and walked over to Sasuke, sitting down next to him on the bench, trying to hide his disappointment.  
  
He eyed Sasuke mischievously. "Hah! I wasn't even trying to scare you. I was scaring the.giant bear.behind you. Luckily I was here to chase it away before it could bite your head off." He said proudly.  
  
"Uhuh." Sasuke sighed, his eyes still closed.  
  
Before Naruto could snap back at Sasuke, something else caught his attention. Someone else was watching the two genin.  
  
"Sasuke, Look at that guy!! What a freak! He's just sitting there watching us!" Naruto whispered, violently shaking his shoulder.  
  
"Stop shaking me Naruto. I'm not in the mood for your idiotic games."  
  
"It's not a game! Look!!!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Sasuke reluctantly looked up.  
  
To his complete shock, Naruto wasn't messing around. Sitting on the bench opposite them, in clear view, was a stickly man about 40, clad in tight red leather pants, no shirt on, his hair overly greased and parted to the side, eyelashes clumped with mascara, his lips crusted with putrid pink lipstick and horrible blue eye shadow up to his eyebrows. Poor Sasuke barely had enough time to think, "WHAT THE F**K?!" Before he blacked out.  
  
Sasuke collapsed and the man disappeared into a puff of smoke. Naruto was left speechless, jaw literally on the ground. He blinked, confused beyond belief.  
  
"What the hell just happened?!!"  
  
Naruto looked down at Sasuke, who lay sprawled on the ground. He edged off the bench and got right in Sasuke's unconscious face.  
  
Sasuke's eyes suddenly popped open, which nearly scared Naruto out of his little orange jumpsuit.  
  
"What the hell!!!!!" Naruto screamed. "What the hell was that just now???!"  
  
Sasuke rubbed his head, sat up, looked up at Naruto, and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Who are you?" Sasuke asked. His voice sounded a little less masculine, but Naruto was too occupied with other thoughts to notice.  
  
"What do you mean 'Who am I?'!!! Did looking at that freak of nature just then damage your memory or something?? What happened?? Did you see what that guy was wearing??! He was dressed like a circus clown, did you see all that make up." Naruto continued to rant on about how "that guy was more of a freak then Gai." and "I bet he was a secret ninja from some hidden village sent here to demolish all ninja weaker than me in order to fight me alone and." and so on and so on. Sasuke watched him, blushing and feeling all fluttery inside.  
  
Then in the middle of Naruto's talking Sasuke suddenly burst out, "Ohhhh no more! Please stop it, you, mystery boy! Anymore of your sexy, loud, mindless talk and I will explode!" Sasuke pouted his lip and flung himself on Naruto, "Do what you will with me!!"  
  
Sasuke kissed Naruto, moving wildly around in his mouth. Running his hands through Naruto's hair, softly kissing him all over. Biting Naruto's ear, licking his neck. Naruto was seriously lost in it all because he didn't move while this was happening. He was just kind of in a daze. It was only when Sakura screamed out,  
  
"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
that Naruto snapped back to reality.  
  
**** All right. That's all. Review if you want me to continue. **** 


End file.
